


I am an Addams, My Dear!

by Zamorakas



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Hellsing, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Expect anything and everything, F/M, Gen, it's gonna get weird, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamorakas/pseuds/Zamorakas
Summary: Link's mother is desperate, trying to get away from Hyrule, which is now in a state of decay and distrust, she uses all her magic to teleport her and her baby away...Gomez and Morticia just came back from the hospital. They learned terrible news. They will never have a child without assistance, and surgery to fix what is wrong is just too dangerous right now. They consider adoption, but wonder what child would want to be raised by them, only to have the solution fall right into their backyard...A Link raised by the Addams, 19 years old, is teleported back to Hyrule. It is currently in a state of turmoil. Ganon has drained the Calamity of all its power, using it for his own ends. Link looks on as some of his monsters chaise a young maiden, not knowing his life is going to change forever...Welp, this should be interesting. Go grab some popcorn, and watch the show...
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I am an Addams, My Dear!

I am an Addams!  
A LoZ/Addams Family crossover.  
Inspired by And You’re an Addams! by Tatsuro-san.

* * *

Chapter 1: Home is Where the Soul is.

* * *

Gomez looked upset at his wife’s sadness. They had just come back from the doctor… who had said that the chance they would have children naturally was slim to none. Gomez didn’t care that his wife wasn’t able to carry children without assistance, they were not using a surrogate, he would never sleep with another woman. “Morticia… have you thought about adoption?” He asked her. He loved his life more than life and death, and wouldn’t broach the subject haphazardly.

Morticia sighed, her pale beauty shimmering in the moonlight. “I have, Gomez… but the chances to get the government to give us a child are just as slim as…” She looked downcast.

Gomez sighed. “I know, cara mia, but it is better than nothing…” They would hear a portal opening outside, then a great crash. “What the devil?!”  
  
Morticia got up onto her feet. “My dear husband, let’s go see what that was.” Gomez nodded, putting on his coat, and he walked outside with his wife.

Outside, they saw the remnants of a teleportation spell, and a beautiful young woman, no older than 30, battered and bruised, holding a small bundle. From her long blond hair to her blue eyes… The most striking feature about her was her pointed ears. “... I did it…” The couple would hear her say, before she collapsed. “Ow… That took everything I had…”

Gomez walked over and helped her sit up. “Hello, dear, you gave me and my wife quite a fright…” He looked concerned when she coughed up blood. “Are you okay?”  
  
“No… I just escaped my home, which was being ransacked… the magic is draining me… I shall meet the Reaper soon…” The elvish looking woman said.  
  
“Well, don’t worry dear, I know from experience that Grim is a reasonable fellow.” Gomez said. “Do you need anything, anything at all? Mayhaps I can make your meeting with him a little more comfortable, get you some poison to help you relax.”  
  
The woman smiled. “You’re a good man, if a strange one…” She hands him the bundle… a swaddled baby boy, his ears pointed, his hair platinum blond, and his eyes a bright blue. “This is Link… my baby boy… take care of him, please…” The light started to leave her eyes.  
  
“I will. Me and my wife will take care of little Lincoln. He will be an Addams. And to an Addams, family is everything.” Gomez said, looking at the woman. “May I have your name, so we may bury you in the family cemetery, and you may join our ancestors, whether they are up in heaven or down in hell?”  
  
“Aerial… I am Aerial.” The woman said, “Thank you… Mr… Addams…” And with that, Link’s birth mother left the mortal coil, the goddesses rewarding her bravery.  
  
Gomez handed the bundle of joy over to Moticia, and started making a grave for the new family member that left before she could be known. ‘This grave is for Aerial Addams. Mother. Protector. Heroine. May you be remembered always.’ Her headstone would say.  
  
As for Link? He did not cry, but he did look very sad. Morticia looked at him lovingly. “Death is a part of life, little Lincoln. I hope that by the time it is your time, you will meet the Reaper as an old friend.” Lincoln smiled widely as thunder crashed and lightning struck the markings of the portal. Morticia knew then, he was an Addams in spirit, if not in blood. The spirit was more important in the family, anyway.

* * *

(19 years later.)

* * *

“Mother, Father, could you get Pugsly and Wednesday for me, please?” Link asked his parents. Lincoln Jackson Addams was a tall, lanky fellow with hidden strength, and he was wearing a skull carnival mask, and a tuxedo and tophat. His bright blue eyes held dark mischief, and he held a blackened oak cane knobbed with a silver deer skull.

You could also see other ornate weapons on his person, specifically old western firearms, such as two Frenchman revolvers custom made to look like the barrel were coming out of skulls, a .44 lever action Henry that had a custom engraving of bony fingers on the metal receiver, and a 20-gauge 1887 Winchester with a depiction of a black rose on the receiver. Many, many throwing knives lined his long tuxedo coat if you looked closely. Some were simple steel coated in poison, some were silver with mercury lining, blessed by a friendly priest, Father Anderson.

All in all, Link looked like a macabre old west outlaw. Gomez smiled. Each Addams had an aesthetic they stuck with, and Link’s was something very unique. “Of course my boy, what do you need us for?” 

Morticia sighed. “Is this about those dreams you keep having? About the princess that has the same ears as you, Lincoln.”  
  


Link nodded. “... A portal appeared over Mama’s grave.” Link knew about his birth mother, and called her Mama whenever he spoke about her. “... I feel like I need to go through it. I wanted to say goodbye to everyone.”

Gomez nodded solemnly. “Alright.” He knew, deep down inside, this day would come. The day when Link would return to his world. “Let me find them. They’re probably playing with the rack again.”

They indeed were playing with the rack in the playroom, Wednesday trying to make her portly older brother a bit taller. “He’s grown out, not up, father.” She would always say to Gomez.  
  


“Wednesday, you need to get your brother out of the rack… Lincoln is leaving.” Gomez told his darling daughter.

Wednesday gasped. “He’s not old like Grandmama is! He shouldn’t be meeting Grim yet!”  
  


“Not in that way… he’s taking a portal. Back to his home.”  
  
“Oh…” Wednesday looked sad at that, solemnly getting her brother out of the rack. “C’mon, Pugsly, let's’ say goodbye to Lincoln.”  
  
Pugsly nodded. “Okay, sis.” He was also sad. They both loved their older brother very much, but knew that he came from another world. They would miss him, but the ancestors would guide him in his home world.

The whole family eventually gathered around the portal. Link looked at each and everyone of them. “Everyone… it’s time for me to go back to my world.” He looked at his siblings, his parents, and his grandmother, and even the family butler, Lurch. “I love you all…”  
  
“Dad, you taught me how my swordsmanship and marksmanship, the Addams way. I will use those skills well.” Gomez smiled. His son was a handsome lad, just like his old man.  
  
“Mom, you taught me how to think, and how to be kind, in our own special way. I will try to make you proud.” Morticia smiled slightly. ‘I already am, Lincoln.’ She thought, looking over her brave son.

“Wednesday, you will become a heartbreaker when you’re older. Remember that your big brother taught you how to separate the good boys from the bad ones.” Wednesday smiled at the memory. Her brother kicked an older boy that wanted to kiss her, though she wasn’t interested, in the crotch. That’s when she knew he’d do anything for her.

“Pugsly, remember to do well in school. Strength isn’t anything without smarts.” Pugsly remembered when Link made math fun for him. He smiled at the memory. That was when he knew he wanted to be like his big brother.

“Grandmama, you and Granny Frump taught me how to make potions and elixirs. I will try to become a great chemist, for you.” Grandmama Addams smiled at the memory. Link was an excellent student. He was patient when being taught and excited when his first potion was completed.

“Lurch, take care of the house. You too, Thing.” The family butler groaned in sadness. He had seen this man grow up from a young boy, and now he was going home. He and the crawling claw would miss their young master.

Link smiled, tears in his eyes as he looked at his family. “I’ll be back for the holidays, but for now, this is goodbye. Hopefully I can make the name Addams a great one.” With that said, he embraced his family in a group hug, and then left, entering the portal with a practiced gait.

* * *

Link found himself emerging out into a field, no buildings around for miles. “Well… this is almost as barren as the graveyard- hello, what’s that?” He said, looking at a young maiden in a princess dress running from some pig faced monsters. “A fair maiden running from monsters? Mayhaps some words will persuade the ruffians to leave her alone.” He muttered, running over, and getting in between the monsters and the lady.

Zelda was scared out of her mind. Some bokoblins had ambushed her caravan leading her away from the palace, which had been attacked… and killed all the guards. Sure, she couldn’t stand the way some of the younger ones stared at her, but that didn’t mean she wanted them all dead! Now she was running, or the monsters would kill her too… or worse. She tripped over her feet, and as she hit the ground, she thought to herself, ‘So… this is how it ends…’ She accepted death, only to hear a voice. “What-ho, beasts! Don’t you know that it’s rude to chase a lady without taking her to dinner first?” Zelda looked up… was the Reaper himself protecting her?!

Link looked out at the monsters. ‘Goblinoids, of some sort. Probably not willing to talk over tea.’ “Now then, for all I know, the lady is a screamer, but I cannot in all good continence let you harm her. At least, not if she didn’t consent.” He unsheathes an impossibly long blade, silver and steel forged together, from his cane, the eyes on the deer skull glowing blood red. “Now then, you can either turn and walk away, or you can face me. Your choice, gentlemen, but I do hope you choose the later.”

Zelda wanted to tell the man to run, to save himself, he couldn’t face them all… but something stopped her. ‘Is he… having fun with this?!’ She thought to herself. What kind of person faced a dozen bokoblins and thought it a fun distraction?

The bokoblin leader scoffed. This human wanted to get in the way of their mission for Lord Ganon? Fine, he would die like the rest of them. He ordered one of the lesser bokoblins to fight him… only to see the soldier get stabbed in the face, black and purple blood and guts staining the silvery blade. “I see. Death it is, then. I do hope you scream. En Garde!” Link said, getting into a fencing stance, smiling wide. 

One of the other bokoblins charged at him, swinging its sword wildly. Link simply stepped to the side, tsking. “Well, that’s no good. Your form’s completely off.” He said, as he swung his sword and decapitating the monster easily, blood spilling out of the hole where its neck once was. “And here I thought this would be fun… How disappointing.” He muttered, only to have an arrow land by him. Archers. 

“Well now… that’s just not sporting. Ah well.” He put the sword back in his cane, and reached into his tuxedo coat, pulling out some of his throwing knives. “Now then.” He flung them at the archer that fired at him, stabbing it in the eyes, black ooze spraying everywhere. “Huzzah, a bullseye! Literally.” He giggled to himself. “Well then, anyone else?” Another arrow was shot at him. “Hmm… that’s a bit farther than I can throw.” He muttered, looking at the bokoblin in the distance. “I wonder…” He pulled out his Henry, aimed at the bokoblin’s head, and fired, splattering brains and bits of skull everywhere as it popped like a grape. “Direct hit! Jolly good show!” 

He turned to the leader of the band of bokoblins. He was actually holding his sword right, swinging it around impressively. “... I see.” Link smiled, drew one of his Frenchman revolvers, and blew the monster’s brains out, splattering it against the grass, staining the field black and red. “Gun beats Sword, anytime.” He said, blowing on the barrel as smoke came out of it. “Now that those ruffians are taken care off…” He turned to the maiden. “Are you alright, fair lady?”

Zelda was stunned. This man had to be the Reaper personified… but he wasn’t. He was Hylian, just like her, and yet he didn’t recognize her. “Y… Yes, thank you....” She said, nervously. “... Could you take off the mask, please?”  
  


Link smiled. “Of course.” He lifted the mask off his face, showing off his handsome face, with a small button nose, and large, pointed ears, his boyish charm fitting his lanky frame. “Hello. May I have your name?”  
  


“I… I’m Princess Zelda Mallory Hylia. May I have the name of the man that saved me?” She asked him, blushing slightly. ‘Wow. My hero sure is handsome…’  
  


“Lincoln Jackson Addams, son of Gomez Addams and Morticia Addams nee Frump, at your service, your highness.” Link said, bowing dramatically. “I must say, those monsters were quite rude. They didn’t even talk to me. Back home, Father would have given them quite the scolding.”  
  


Zelda sighed at the man's strangeness. “They serve a man named Ganon… he’s trying to take over Hyrule, and has been for a long while… His stronger monsters recently attacked the palace… I was fleeing from it.” 

Link scowled. “The dictator type, I take it?” He sighed when she nodded. “Right, well, I cannot let a lady go off by herself when such a ruffian is around. Where were you headed, your highness?”

“Kakariko Village, to the east.” Zelda said.

“Let me escort you there, m’lady.” Link said, holding out a hand.

Zelda smiled, accepting the help and getting up. “You're a kind man, Link, if a strange one.”

“My dear, that is what any Addams strives to be.” Link smiled at her. “Now then, let’s be off.” With that said, they left for Kakariko Village.


End file.
